Fire Emblem Awakening 2: The Return of Grima
by JamesPixel
Summary: When a young boy finds himself in an empty field covered in a blood stained cloak and no recollection of his previous life, he starts his journey to find out what happened in his past. The story is set 3 years after the events of Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Awakening 2:**

 **The Return of Grima**

 **Chapter One**

The long grass turned a light orange color as the sun set over the field. "Man, how did I get here, who am I?" I asked myself. A foul smell plagued the air. "What is that?" Looking around I noticed a sword with its sheath lying next to me. I was dressed in a grey bloodstained cloak, which was causing the smell, the blood looked wet but it felt dry. Along with that I had leather finger-less gloves, leather boots with a small metal plate at the front that was faintly light and a small leather tunic, it wasn't going to be a huge help in hand to hand combat. I got up to my feet and took the sword with me in case I ran into trouble. The sword was well crafted, the blade had a few scratches on it and it looked slightly worn. The handle was made of gold and it had a spiral like pattern swerving up the blade a little bit. It had a strange purple and light blue stone in the middle that seemed to give off a faint glow.

Darkness crept into the world and soon enough night came. I had been walking for a while now, and luckily I saw a faint glimmer of light in the distance. Time passed and I finally saw where the light was coming from, the gate to a kingdom. A white haired girl was talking to the guards, she wore a black robe with markings down it. She spotted me out of the corner of her eye, and swiftly drew her sword. "HALT!" she yelled "you may not pass into Ylisse unless you have any form of identity and are unarmed, and I see you carry one of the same swords that only the highest class phantoms use, that bloody cloak proves my point, if you are here to spy on us forgive me, but I must strike you down where you stand!" At the end of her speech she started to dash towards me and swung with all her might, I drew my blade in hopes of blocking it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem Awakening 2:**

 **The Return of Grima**

 **Chapter Two**

The girl started to dash towards me and swung her sword with all her might, I drew my blade in hopes of blocking it... I blocked the attack and swung back at her, not meaning to harm her I scratched a bit of her shoulder with my sword. Doubled over I held out my hand to help her get on her feet. Time seemed to slow down as I looked at her, she seemed oddly familiar.

"Thanks, sorry for assuming you where the enemy, it's just you look so much like one of the phantoms, except with allot more blood on your cloak, but no phantom would even consider helping the enemy." "Uh, thanks?" I had no idea what she was saying, but since she could strike me down right here right now, I decided to roll with it. "My name's Reyna, me and my brother Robin are the tacticians for the Sheppards." "So what brings you to Ylisse?" I knew I couldn't answer this question honestly without anyone thinking I was a complete fool, but I felt as though I could trust her.

"Well to be honest I don't know, I woke up in a field like this, and I saw a light, which I see now was this gate to Ylisse, I know you think I'm making this up, but it's true!" She had a blank expression on her face, but if I where her I wouldn't believe this story either. "Hey don't worry I believe you, 3 years ago I was in your exact same passion, I'm just glad someone with a kind heart took me in, and I will do the same for you."

Reyna took me on a horse through Ylisse, the bright lights of the markets at night seemed to gently sparkle, and everything seemed so peaceful here. "You live here, everything seems so nice, I don't understand why such a high ranking soldier would be stationed at the borders?" "Well you would think, but we are at war with The Phantoms, a strange cult of people with strange powers, in other words they are the next Grimleal." Reyna replied. "Grimleal?" I asked "They are a cult that worship the fell dragon, Grima, they sacrificed themselves for him, he nearly destroyed the world, and he used my brother as the human vessel to survive, but the Sheppards stopped him, but that was over 3 years ago now." "We fear The Phantoms are trying to do the same, but will control him with their powers."

It was allot to take in, but I got the rough idea, if The Phantoms are as bad as Reyna describes them, and I look like one, I'm in for one heck of I ride. "Hey I've been meaning to ask, what's your name?" she asked...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem Awakening 2:**

 **The Return of Grima**

 **Chapter Three**

Reyna took me on a horse through Ylisse, and after learning her past he said this "Hey I've been meaning to ask, what's your name?"

My mind drew a blank, like it had nothing in it, I thought as hard as I could, but nothing. "Ah, right you've lost your memory, err, sorry." After some time we reached a palace, the guards let us through the gate with no hesitation. Getting off the horse we walked through the palace, I followed Reyna as this place was huge and one tiny wrong turn I would be stuck in a maze. A young man our age with dark blue hair approached us. Suddenly he drew his sword and held it to my face. Reyna spoke up "Easy Chrom, he may look it but he isn't a Phantom." "Oh, my mistake, excuse my rash thinking." Chrom said in apology. Chrom caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye, and barged passed us and broke into a small sprint. A little girl around the age of 4 was climbing up the steps to where we were standing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lucina be careful." Chrom picked the child up into his arms.

"Daddy" the little girl said "Kjelle is crawling, Mummy wants you there." Chrom left with what I assumed was his daughter to his wife and other child. "Wow, I'm glad I only have Morgan or I would be knee deep in child care." "You have a kid?" I asked Reyna "Yeah, my husband Libra and I have a son called Morgan." I took a deep breath in and out. Despite the war everyone seemed to have a fairly settled down life. I decided to stay at a nearby inn, Reyna gave me enough gold to stay for the night and said to come to the palace gates at morning.

As I settled down in my room I heard a knock at the door, strange, I wasn't expecting anyone. I wearily walked over to the door and opened it to see a girl with long black hair and wearing, well, I guess you could say small clothes. As she saw me she instantly looked down into the book in her hand, her eyes never left the book for a second. "Oh, I'm so sorry, wrong room!" She stumbled out the room and closed the door behind her. I was too tiered to think about it, it had been a long day, time to get some sleep...

 **Come today the 22nd of July I will be away for the summer, sadly you wont be getting another chapter until at least the 24th of August, sorry to the readers, but i don't have a laptop or anything to do it on, so until then, be patient, thank you.**


End file.
